DH Series Tribute 2017: Hope
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Been around five years and still going strong. This is a special opening and tribute of things to come within the series. Please note we do not own the things used in said tribute and all characters belong to their respective owners. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


All that has happened, all of this… it all started that day, when worlds collided…

And the rest? We just met by fate, and its all history.

(Cue Tribute Theme: "Hope" by Namie Amuro)

 _ **We will raise up our feelings for you**_

(The scene starts as a Gold light beam burning up straight into a black background, a silhouette inside.)

 _ **We will rise up with our boundless strength**_

(an Azure light comes up from the right as a different silhouette appears.)

 _ **No matter where we are, we will obtain it**_

(A Sapphire light appears from the left)

 _ **We will move with our unchanged bonds**_

 _ **We are HOPE!**_

(Symbols from different anime appear in the lights as they mix and expand.)

 _ **It's always a pleasure that I've been really want to meet you now**_

(The scene cuts to a beach in the Realm of Exploration, the waves softy crashing against the sand.)

 _ **It's always a shame that we have all of the laughter and tears**_

(There on the Beach, Riolu walks up to see Dan (Charmander), Luffy (Chimchar), Aelita (Piplup), Ichigo (Bulbasaur), and Davis (Magby) as Riolu smiles and runs over to the group)

 _ **It is connecting between the winds**_

(The next scene showed Ruined Akihabara, as walking its ruins was a boy with blond hair and a sword as he looked up to the sky.)

 _ **We will soar up high into the skies**_

(The next scene then showed a lone boy with some blue in his hair walking down a long path with his jacket flowing with the wind before he starts running towards a town known as Canterlot)

 _ **Why are you giving up on searching?**_

(Hope walks up under a blue spotlight , looking as a gold and sapphire spotlight appear)

 _ **Why keep on fighting by yourself?**_

(David was under the Sapphire Spotlight, with a hand to the hilt of his broadsword)

 _ **Hey don't hide out your future,**_

(Jexi, under the gold spotlight, stood there with arms crossed as he smiled)

 _ **Your dream is in your grasp…!**_

(All three lights converge on one another into a blinding white light for a few seconds.)

 _ **We will raise up our feelings for you**_

(The heroes charge through the streets of Whole Cake Island as Jimbei blasts an enemy away)

 _ **We will rise up with our boundless strength**_

(Pedro clashes with Tamago across a battlefield, Pedro's sword connecting with Tamago's spinning kicks as Brook unleashes his Soul King power.)

 _ **No matter where we are, we will obtain it**_

(David locks blades with Katakuri as the two match blow for blow, much to Katakuri's surprise and David unleashes Sapphire God Mode with ferocity in his eyes.)

 _ **We will move with our unchanged bonds**_

 _ **We are HOPE!**_

(Luffy runs and activates Gear Fourth, charging at big mom with a primed Kong Gun as big mom awaits, Prometheus burning bright with scorching flames, Zeus now a large black cloud with lightning surging, and the Bicorne Napoleon watching with intense focus from atop Big Moms hat, ready to join the battle as a sword if he is needed as one. )

 _ **Through the end of this wide blue world**_

(In the epicenter of a crossroads, the three leaders stood together facing each other.)

 _ **You will reach out your place**_

(David lets the Tapu Guardians out as he extends a fist with a smirk)

 _ **It was a moving route**_

(Hope grins and puts his hand out for a fist bump between him and the two.)

 _ **We made this up….a long time ago**_

(Jexi, smiling at them both, extends his fist as well as they collide.)

(After the prior scene, therein lies some shadows and silhouettes of familiar Villains that appear first. In the next instant, it shows the Universal Villains, Mainly Eggman, Buggy, Ian and Flux as Flux gave an evil grin. The next few slides show future enemies to come, such as Big Mom and her family, and Vinsmoke Judge along with Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. Reiju appears in a separate slide, cast over by a faint image of Sanji's mother.)

 _ **I cannot reach out your voice again**_

 _ **It breaks my heart that I've been so weak**_

(In a field while it was raining, Luffy stood in front of Sanji, who was in his Germa Kingdom clothing)

 _ **Because I am seeking you now**_

(Luffy looked beaten and was missing a tooth as Sanji was wiping away at a bruise inflicted on him)

 _ **We must believe in the ray of morning light…!**_

(A light overtakes Sanji as he is suddenly replaced by the sight of the Straw Hat Pirates jolly roger)

 _ **Just close your eyes and listen carefully**_

(Ty comes in off the next scene instantly doing a few punches and high kicks followed by Connor, who twirls his revolvers)

 _ **If you want to find your answers**_

(Zexi appears after, both fists glowing as he did several punch before hitting the ground, making it quake as Jack came next with a serious look on his face.)

 _ **We will always keep on our path**_

(Big Mom then appears, towering over the screen with Prometheus and Zeus by her side in their battle forms, her family members coming over her one by one, starting with Katakuri and Smoothie, going down the line to Compote and Perospero then to Daifuku and Heat before the scene rose to a wedding alter where Pudding and Sanji stood.)

 _ **To the sea that we haven't seen yet**_

 _ **We are HOPE!**_

(They stood over a giant wedding cake, looking at one another in the basking light of the ceremony.)

 _ **Through the end of this wide blue world**_

(In the skies of the Lanes Between, the Blue Beacon, Star Speeder and Last Crusade flew together as one.)

 _ **You will come back to your place**_

(The full teams looked off onto the horizon as if looking to the future.)

 _ **Together, forever**_

(Hope clutches his ring pendant tightly, pumping a fist. David coats his fists with ice and pounds them together)

 _ **We've decided this…. so long ago!**_

(Jexi then increased his aura as he raised both arms into the air as the name of the series appears at the end.)

"It's been almost two years since Jexi and I met. And with those years passed… I feel a sense of a bond between us." Hope said. "It increased when David came along, and the three of us are all the same in ideals."

"Though we came from different backgrounds, we all share the same goal." David said. "To protect the innocent from any that would oppress them, no matter who it may be."

"It all started with one group and now its evolved to three. I'm glad to have met them and to travel with them." Jexi said.

2017 is coming to a close. But with 2018 on the horizon, new adventures await. A new year brings new adventures, new allies. And new enemies. With the looming threat of Big Mom and her family, as well as Sanji's impending wedding, how will the heroes fare against the likes of the Big Mom pirates, and what is the purpose for the wedding in the eyes of the people? Guess you'll have to read to find out.

Have a very Merry Christmas, and from all of us... a happy new year.


End file.
